Improbable
by Soul93
Summary: "Black is the dominant gene, so there is a higher chance of our children getting black hair," he explained before trailing off, "Which is a good thing mind you, because no kid should have to have such bright hair..."


**Author's note: **Something that popped in my head when I was supposed to be studying. I did the Punnett diagram in my head so maybe the ratio is off. Also I used a simplified version for it for purposes of this plot. Feedback is appreciated!

SuckPencil illustrated an awesome sketch for this fic, so if you want to check it out the link is under my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Future generations

"Ichigo?"

The teenager grunted as he sat, bent over his homework.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked his distraction making his voice gruff and slightly irritated.

"This Punnett stuff," Rukia replied from where she was sprawled on his floor, book open before her.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo turned in his seat to regard her, "I don't even get why you bother, it's not like you have to do it," he grumbled.

"Just because I'm not really a high school student, doesn't mean I like sitting in class being clueless about what's going on," Rukia said before pushing her homework towards him.

Ichigo snorted as he bent down to pick it up, "So what, I'm your personal tutor now?" he muttered dryly as he looked over what she'd written so far.

"Rukia, this is wrong, Black hair is dominant over blonde hair so there's no way that their children would all be blonde," he told her, frowning over her Punnett table. She didn't even use capital letters to make it easy for herself. He noted shaking his head.

"But your dad has black hair and your mother had blonde hair, yet only Karin has black hair," Rukia pointed out.

"I didn't say that means all the children would have black hair either," Ichigo retorted, "You're supposed to get a ratio of..."he paused glancing at his own answer before continuing, " Three children with black hair, two of those will also carry the blonde recessive gene, and one child with blonde hair."

By the confused look on Rukia's face he knew she wasn't grasping his explanation. Glancing up, he absently scratched his head as he tried to think of a way to explain it to her better.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he turned back to her, "Let's say for instance if we were to have children... you have black hair and I have... er..."

"Orange hair," Rukia supplied.

Ichigo shot her a look, "Fine, orange," he amended, "Black is the dominant gene, so there is a higher chance of our children getting black hair," he explained before trailing off, "Which is a good thing mind you, because no kid should have to have such bright hair, it can be-"

Ichigo paused as he noticed the odd look Rukia was giving him. "What?"

Rukia shrugged which was quite a feat since she was laying on the floor resting on her elbows, "Just you seem quite relieved that the chances of our children having orange hair is a 3 to 1 ratio," she said.

Had he not been so puzzled by her words he would have caught how she'd given the correct ratio, "Well sure... I mean orange hair draws all kinds of attention and most of it isn't good," he said with his own shrug.

"You're not getting it," Rukia said, "You seem relieved that our children are more likely to get black hair."

"So?"

Rukia wasn't making any sense to him.

"So..." Rukia began as she stood up, stretching her arms before replying, "You seem to think we, as in you and I," she pointed to him then to her chest, "will have children... together." She added the last part with emphasis.

Ichigo's mouth suddenly went slack as he gaped at Rukia. She had totally twisted his words against him, coming to an outrageous conclusion.

"What?" he spluttered once he'd regained speech, "That's not what I meant. I was giving you an example!"

"So you wouldn't have children with me then?" Rukia asked him, arms folded over her chest as amethyst eyes bore into him.

Ichigo was certain his face had turned an embarrassing shade of red, because the moment he thought of having babies with Rukia. His twisted hormone driven teenage mind had strayed to thoughts of making babies with Rukia. Which was highly inappropriate since she was his platonic friend!

_You have inappropriate thoughts about her mouth_. A terrifyingly familiar voice sing-songed at the back of his mind.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Rukia demanded and only then did he realise he'd said that last bit aloud.

"I mean of course not!" Ichigo said hurriedly. Now he was not only blushing like some school girl but he was also stammering like one too. Real cool Kurosaki. He thought darkly.

"No you wouldn't?"

"No! I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't, I mean first we'd you know and I'm not saying I wouldn't do that with you either just-" he suddenly shut his mouth, before he added more embarrassment to himself.

Rukia cocked her head to the side, "Well just as long as they don't inherit your intellect," she drawled plucking the book that was now held limply in his hands, before she went back to laying on the floor.

Ichigo resisted the urge to slap himself. What was wrong with him? Was he doomed to be flustered by Rukia for all eternity now? He wondered grimly as he turned back to his own homework. Then it hit him how she'd given an accurate ratio. Meaning she'd grasped it before he went on to embarrass himself by using them as examples.

"Hey Rukia," he began eyes narrowed, "How did you figure out that our children would have a 3 to 1 ratio?"

He heard her exasperated sigh, "Seriously Ichigo," she was saying, "You should stop this talk about us having babies, you're not even legal yet... you're worse than your dad."


End file.
